Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker, also known as Darth Vader, was a powerful Force-user. Biography Discovering Clone Base Anakin and Obi Wan Kenobi came across a world in the Outer Rim and searched the jungle on it. They were surprised to see Ysalamiri everywhere. After, they found a base for Clone Troopers. When the Clones started attacking them, Kenobi and Anakin escaped in a shuttle. Arrival on Alderaan Anakin and Kenobi arrived on Alderaan to make contact with the Jedi Council. Anakin met Prince Vallium's nephew and told him about being a Jedi. Later, Anakin used the Force to make little kids fly. Eventually, he saw Padme Amidala pass which nearly made him drop one of the kids. Dinner with Alderaan's King Anakin was having a feast with Alderaan's King when Clones started to invade Alderaan. Later, he went onto the balcony of the castle where Padme arrived and they chatted for awhile. One of the King's officials came and told Anakin the King needed him. The King contacted the Jedi Council and told them Alderaan was under attack. Two hundred were sent to help Alderaan but until they arrived, Anakin and Kenobi would have to defend the planet. Protecting Alderaan Anakin was told to give a speech in front of some civilians who had not left the planet who were going to try and destroy the Clones's fleet, led by Darth Talon. Anakin led the Alderaan fleet against Talon's fleet. Anakin's shuttle was hit and he had to land on the ground. Talon's final ship headed towards the capital of Alderaan. With Kenobi knocked out, all the Jedi (under Palpatine's request) transferred all their power into Anakin. Finally, able to destroy the fleet, Anakin uses every Jedi's power to save Alderaan. But because of all this power, Anakin became weak. Padme and Vallium came to collect Anakin and brought him to the capital. Vallium gave Anakin the title of "The Savour of Alderaan". The Clone Wars Finding the Gungan City A few years later, Anakin and some soldiers from the newly presented Republic army, found the Gungan City deserted. Finally, they found a pile of dead Gungans. Some Clones ambushed them and all of the squad were killed, except Anakin Befriending Palpatine Because of the weakness that all of the Jedi's power gave him, and because he didn't want to stop being a Jedi until the Clone Wars was over, Anakin had to take medication from Palpatine. Battling Darth Maul Grand Moff Tarkin of the Separatist Alliance was willing to sign a peace treaty with the Republic. But because the War Council kept on rejecting, he couldn't. Eventually, Tarkin got Darth Maul, leader of the Alliance to go over to see Mandalorian Iron that his miners had found. Anakin, Kenobi and Mace Windu were sent to kill Maul. On the way to Maul's base, Anakin told Kenobi about a game of Space Chess that he and Padme had been playing for ages. Kenobi told Anakin that he did not have to worry about losing because Padme wanted something else, which was Anakin. When they arrived at Maul's base, Kenobi fought Talon while Anakin and Windu fought Maul. When Proxy, a droid that can project a hologram over itself, pretended to be Maul got Anakin and Windu off guard when the real Maul killed Windu. After chopping off Anakin's hand, Anakin chopped off Maul's fingers and legs. Windu's funeral After getting a robotic hand, Anakin realised the Clone Wars must stop. Even after Maul was captured and the other Separatist Officials murdered, Anakin trusted Palpatine. Palpatine told him to put a replica of his lightsaber on Windu's coffin, that would explode and kill all the Jedi. At the funeral, Anakin placed down his replica lightsaber on Windu's along with all the other Jedi. After, Palpatine's messenger, San Hill asked for Anakin (so he would not be killed in the explosion). Anakin wanted Kenobi to live to. Anakin used a Force min-trick on Hill so he would bring both. Right after, the Jedi Temple exploded. Becoming a Sith Apprentice Anakin left the Jedi Order and married Padme. Later, he joined the Sith and became Palpatine's apprentice. Traing on Moroban Anakin went to trrain the ways of the Dark Side on Moroban. He had to climb a massive mountain. Hiding the truth Anakin hid the truth of destroying the Templ from Padme and others. Padme was now pregnant and Anakin would do anything to save her now. When Kenobi was on his way to kill Palpatine, who had entered the Temple and stolen Darth Plagueis's powers. Kenobi found out Anakin's secret. Anakin responded in running away in a shuttle. Final battle of the Clone Wars Anakin, now in his black suit and called Darth Vader, found Kenobi on a planet. Vader and Kenobi fought an army of Clones for one last time before Vader left. Galactic Civil WarCategory:CharactersCategory:The Phantom Menace charactersCategory:Attack of the Clones charactersCategory:Revenge of the Sith characters With the Rebel Alliance building up, Vader and Tarkin threatened Princess Leia of Alderaan. When Leia did not reveal the information they wanted, Tarkin destroyed Alderaan with the Death Star. Battle of Yavin The Alliance launched an attack on the Death Star. Vader was defeated and the Death Star was destroyed. Battle of Cloud City Vader came before Emperor Palpatine, who told him that he had sensed the "offspring of Anakin Skywalker" was their new enemy. Vader went to Cloud City and witnessed Han Solo being frozen in carbonite. After, Luke arrived and the two had a lightsaber duel before Vader revealed that he was Luke's father. The Emperor's arrival on Death Star 2 A few years later, Solo was freed from carbonite. Vader greeted the Emperor when he arrived on the Second Death Star. Palpatine told Vader to bring Luke before him. Betrayal to the Empire Vader brought Luke to Palpatine. Luke fought Vader which resulted in Luke chopping off Vader's robotic hand. After Luke refused to join the Dark Side, Palpatine was going to kill him with Force lightning. Vader finally became Anakin again as he saved Luke and killed Palpatine. Death Anakin decided he wanted to see Luke with his own eyes so Luke took off his helmet. Then, Anakin died. The Emperor's Force lightning had damaged his life support. Later, during the celebrations of the galaxy, Anakin's Force ghost appeared to watch. Appearances * The Phantom Menace -What it Should Have Been * Attack of the Clones -What it Should Have Been * Revenge of the Sith -What it Should Have Been * A New Hope * Empire Strikes Back * Return of the Jedi Category:A New Hope characters Category:Empire Strikes Back characters Category:Return of the Jedi characters Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Villains Category:Protagonists